extrasrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald Calloway (Earth-1)
“One moment the world is as it is. The next, it is something entirely different. Something it has never been before.” Reginald Calloway is an NPC in the Generation X campaign. He was first introduced in S01E02 and became a main character that same episode. Reginald is kind hearted and beyond-genius level intellect. Naive and innocent, Reginald is still learning to cope with his strange powers and live in the often strange society he finds himself in. Personality Doctor Reginald Calloway is stunningly brilliant, enthusiastic and admittedly naive man. While he is outgoing and loves people, approaching every social interaction with gusto and enthusiasm, he is very socially awkward and has difficulty interacting with people on an emotional level or in any real way. Reginald enjoys being around others, although he does have a tendency to shut himself away and has no problem being by himself. A scholar, his mind is always hungry for new information and he has a penchant for reciting oft useless facts to his friends about whatever situation or new place they find themselves in. His innocence and naivety is endearing to some but it comes across as ignorance to others and can (and has) gotten him in trouble. He is very excited about the life he now finds himself living and the world he is becoming a part of. A resourceful person, he is able to spin anything positively; he can find the silver lining in even the darkest of stormy days. Possessing a supremely high intelligence, and indeed being one of the smartest people in the world, Reginald has a knack for understand complex systems, concept, science or technology that others cannot. He sometimes tries to explain these concepts in ways others can understand by comparing them to common, everyday things in poorly constructed analogies that often do not apply. He has a keen talent for detective work, riddles, deductive reasoning and investigation. He is usually a part of a case on every level; he studies the scene and speculates about motives with Franklin, he gathers and transports evidence with Kurt, tracks down leads with Anna and analyzes clues and other things in the lab with Doctor Rhoades. He can scan an entire scene and pick up key details in only a few seconds, and he encourages others to do the same. He takes a liking and is impressed with those who display a knack for deduction like him, especially Anne and Franklin. Sometimes, though, despite his grasp of the complex and esoteric, his childlike innocence causes him to become distracted easily by the ordinary. He finds sometimes completely ordinary things "fascinating", confusing or beautiful, even disregarding important matters. He has a tendency to study these things or watch them is rapt fascination for hours at a time until he understands them. Reginald shows an almost childlike quality, especially in his tendency to be reckless. Desite his great intellect, he often walks into situations with little to no preparation. He believes that "even the best laid plans have a tendency to go awry. Especially the best laid ones, come to think of it, so why not give fate a double-take and not lay down anything at all". Despite this thought process, Reginald has the capacity to be quite cunning and no matter what it appears, there is always some kind of scheme behind his often insane and unpredictable actions. For example, during Checkmate's siege of the mansion in Vermont, he appeared to be goading the soldiers to shoot at him before leaping off the roof to his apparent death, when in the end it turned out it was all an elaborate illusion made to make Checkmate think he was dead. When stressed of panicking, Reginald thinks aloud, babbling and listing off everything he knows about the situations and its variables until he thinks of the solution, often believing that he will have one when he finishes. While he is usually kind to others, he is impatient with ignorant people or those who cannot keep up with him mentally and dislikes being around them and he hates being around bullies. He is sometimes smug; he knows intelligent he is and he is not afraid to say it. This does not mean he is boastful, however, and he remains humble. He does not see himself or his powers as better than anyone else. Only recently having discovered he possessed superhuman abilities, Reginald is fascinated by powers, their origins and the people who use them. He has pored over Doctor Rhoades' studies and notes, and he has taken the habit of studying his friends himself. He is absolutely fascinated by new powers and his keen enthusiasm for this new field of study is such that he sometimes forgets that some of the evolved humans they encounter are in fact violent, putting himself in danger. He is not immune to his own powers and as such is constantly experiencing illusions that affect every sense. These illusions undulate between ridiculous and obvious, such as a giant penguin with a martini glass and subtle, such as a single, unremarkable person. These illusions occur with such frequency that he is not always sure who or what is real and what is not. Waking down the street, any person he meets, any color or sound or taste or smell could simply be a figment of his own creation. This extends even further: he does not know if he has ever truly tasted what a cheeseburger actually tastes like, for example, and he sometimes doesn't know if the music he hears is really composed like that. What if that beeping he hears in the background are really there? What if that dog isn't barking, if he's there at all? What if oranges don't really smell like that? What if that breeze is only in his head? Who says that what he perceives as a color is the same as what others perceive? Maybe he sees things in a completely different fashion? Reginald is not and never can be sure of these things, even when he masters his power. He walks around every day with the knowledge that he may not every experience the world as it actually is and must be content to live in a partial world that is composed somewhat of his own thoughts. Growing up, Reginald never left his mental health clinic except to go to the college, so he has extremely limited experience with people and the world itself outside of those contexts. As such, he tends to be naive and innocent, almost childlike in the way he interacts with the world. This causes some to treat him like a child, and some assume that he is unable to understand concepts like love. He gets frustrated when people say that and wishes to be treated like an adult. He had thirteen PhDs, after all. A conservative man by nature, Reginald is modest and dresses the part. He is almost always seen dressed nicely, usually with his trademark tweed jacket and a bow-tie. He admires those with style, though his definition of style is not necessarily the popular opinion. He loves hats and often tries them on, especially odd or rare hats, such as a fez or top hat. He is fond of bow-ties over the more popular neck-tie, insisting that bow ties are cool, an opinion supported by Anna. He usually refers to things as "cool", even (read: especially) when they're not commonly considered cool. A peaceful man, Reginald is often determined to avoid violence unless as a last resource, when every other option has been spent. In this regard, he and Doctor Rhoades share similar views. However, he can still be ruthless. He has displayed a willingness to use his powers on people that anger him, usually those who are hurting or being mean to Anna. He cannot always control this and sometimes attacks people with his illusions he does not intend to. However, more times than not, he absolutely means to make bullies and other people who hurt Anna see their worst fears. He can exhibit arrogance that turns to righteous anger, causing him to strike out at those who commit atrocious acts. He is sickened by murderers. He is quick to try to protect innocent people, getting them away from a dangerous situation first before becoming involved himself when possible. Reginald is often very selfless, willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good or for his friends. He shows great sympathy for people who have suffered great tragedies. He does not desire money or fame, simply the desire to learn and to help others the way Doctor Rhoades and Anna helped him. Despite this, he has a bit of a selfish side. An orphan (he believes), Reginald grew up alone, isolated in a mental health facility. Thus, he had no friends, no family and nobody to care for him or to connect with. Growing up, the only companions he had were his books, Doctor Eckhart and Nancy at the front desk. He dreamed of being a part of a family and he longed to have a friend. This, in part, influenced him to fight for his release from the facility into Doctor Rhoades' care. Part of him feels guilty for pushing himself on these people and endangering them to his often-uncontrollable powers, but he is so ecstatic to be a part of something with people who seem to care about him that he pushes those feelings away. He does seem to still believe he is dangerous; he doesn't believe Rhoades or Anna when they say he isn't crazy. He just doesn't care. Reginald is a clever, eccentric and good-hearted man who, while possessing childlike innocence, is a powerful and supremely intelligent man. History Reginald was born to Bernard Calloway, a local politician, and his wife Marta Calloway in Northampton, England in 1942. A quiet boy, Reginald was curious to a fault, often getting into things he shouldn't. He enjoyed sitting in the parlor and he was very enthusiastic about fabric and the tactile features of objects, cloth and animals. He also loved watching living things move, especially birds and could spend hours watching the river run. As a boy he often tried to make friends but the other children often found him creepy and weird, and he said strange things. He had many invisible friends and his father often disciplined him for it. When Reginald was six, he accidentally created illusion that killed his mother and two maids. Reginald was too young and does not remember the incident as an adult, mostly stemming from the fact that it was traumatic. While Bernard tried for another two years to deal with his strange son, he became a drunkard and often hit him and otherwise scorned him for what he had done. When Reginald was 10, Bernard took him out hunting and during the trip shot his son with his hunting rifle, though the shot wasn't fatal. Reginald never understood what his father had tried to do and he always assumed it was an accident, even to this day. A few months after, right before he turned twelve, Reginald and his father were approached by a man from America, Doctor Werner Eckhart. He said that he could take Reginald in and help him come to terms with his mental disabilities. Bernard happily gave Reginald to Eckhart and signed the doctor as his legal guardian. Reginald never saw his father after that day. Doctor Eckhart took Reginald to Princeton, New Jersey where Eckhart worked as one of the preeminent psychologists at Bedfield Mental Health Clinic. Reginald was diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia and lived a life of strict schedules and academic regimens, plagued by hallucinations and constantly working. Day in, day out, Reginald attended his private tutoring sessions on the grounds of the clinic and went right back to his room. He was a very lonely boy who had only his hallucinations to keep him company, so they became friends. As a young boy, Reginald was teased and mistreated by much of the clinic's staff. While Eckhart defended and protected Reginald where he could, young Reginald was forced to endure much abuse at the hands of the orderlies. He was often verbally abused by the staff, who refered to him as the "Baby Psycho" and eventually "Norman Bates, jr". When he was fourteen, with encouragement from Doctor Eckhart and a few strings pulled by the board and the state, Reginald began attending Princeton University. During his time as a student, he was very diligent and received top marks in every course. He became acquainted with a few of his peers, including Alexander Rhoades, a student about his age who was a year ahead of him. Alexander bought Reginald a record player for Christmas when he was fifteen, a gift that Reginald treasured and kept in his room, despite Doctor Eckhart's protests. Reginald graduated Princeton with his first Doctorate when he was seventeen in Victorian Literature and another in World History. He continued to receive at least one or two degrees per year for the next eight years. By 1967, he has received thirteen PhDs. In 1961, for his nineteenth birthday, Doctor Eckhart took Reginald into the town of Princeton where they attended the opera "The Barber of Seville". Reginald was entranced by the production and considers it one of the best nights of his life. After this experience he began researching and studying music, resulting in his PhD in Music Theory and his love of the piano. Despite his "condition", he began working as a Professor at Princeton University in 1964, where he taught upward of sixteen classes per school year. When he wasn't working, he was at the clinic and was not allowed to leave or explore the town, something he was content to follow for several years, until 1967, when he met the girl who would change his life forever. Notable Accomplishments *Achieved thirteen PhDs between 1959 and 1967. *Faked his death and drove away Checkmate (Checkmate, Part 2; S01E05) *Fought in the Battle of Fort Polk Notable Victories *Warmonger Assisted (S01E02) *Carmine Brooks (Battle of Fort Polk) *Zoey Ashland (Battle of Fort Polk) *Jude Smith Assisted (Battle of Fort Polk) Relationships with Others Reginald is friendly and outgoing but he does not get on well with other people, as he lacks social filters or the necessary faculties or experiences necessary to build strong social and interpersonal relationships. He does not easily grasp social norms and often says the wrong thing and comes across as rude or inconsiderate to others, although he usually never means any harm in what he says. Reginald's best friend is Annabelle Babin, who he has taken to calling Anna. He doesn't usually refer to people by shortened versions of their given names (after all, if their parents had intended them to be called anything other than their name, they wouldn't have named them, would they have?). He does call her Anna, however, because she likes to be called Anna and it makes her happy, and that makes him happy. He finds Anna a fascinating person, and her power has nothing to do with that. She is beautiful (something he does not usually take not of with women) and kind and very smart. She knows everything about the world, it seems; a wealth of knowledge that even he does not possess. She is his guide through the often strange world, helping him and correcting him, helping him evolve and adapt. She is patient with him, respects him and does not see him like a child because of his schizophrenia. Indeed, she treats him like an adult. She is very funny, although he doesn't always understand her humor, and he finds that being around her is the most comforting thing imaginable. She makes him feel what the old poets used to write about; she makes him want to compose a symphony or write an epic poem, or pen a novel. She makes him want to climb the highest peak and she makes him want to dance. He's never been so happy than he is when he is with Anna, and he has come to understand that he is, in fact, in love with her. While he did his best to properly "Woo" her for a time, he was sadly outfoxed by Peter Belinsky, who won her heart. Reginald is deeply saddened by this and is doing his best not to show it and be gentleman about the whole affair. He's unsure of how to continue and is sad that Anna does not seem to want to be his friend anymore. He has become a bit more secluded since she and Peter began dating. Franklin Dodds is a good man and Reginald genuinely likes him, and he enjoys talking with him, although he has a habit of irritating Franklin if he doesn't keep himself and his tendency to over-talk or elaborate on a concept in check. All in all, Franklin is a good and the doctor respects him as a hero. While Reginald sees Anna as the heart of the team, he views Franklin as the backbone, the anchor, the strength. Franklin is the team's leader in his mind and he defers final judgment and respect for him in most cases. Doctor Alexander Rhoades was once a peer of Reginald when they both attended Princeton and although Reginald has dwarfed Rhoades in terms of having a broad academic career, he still highly respects Rhoades and defers to him as his superior in the Institute. He respects Rhoades highly, seeing him as a man of character, integrity and knowledge. As a former mental patient, Reginald is perhaps the most willing and enthusiastic to undergo Rhoades' treatments and process to gain control of his powers. He has no problem serving this role, having a clear understanding of how therapy works from his studies. While he does see Rhoades as his contemporary and a friend, he does listen to him and respects his authority, leadership and expertise in the matter of evolved human studies. Kurt Pinkman is a fellow member of the Field Team with the Rhoades Institute. While the two invariably spend much time together, both being friends of Anna, Reginald is not necessarily best friends with the young man. While he likes Kurt fine and sees him as both "cool" and honorable, he also sees him a little bit like his former students and tends to be impatient with him. Kurt also has a habit of doing things just to get under Reginald's skin, which while never malicious does cause Reginald to feel a little bit of irritation. Reginald treats Kurt like a student, rather than a teammate, which has caused some contention between the two. Peter Belinsky is a nice person, to be sure, but Reginald can't say he "likes" him. This mostly stems from Peter being his rival for Anna's heart, and his feelings have only grown more negative since Peter won Anna's heart. He doesn't like being around Peter and will often go out of his way to leave the room should Peter enter. He is bitter that he lost Anna to Peter, and while he is trying to be a gentleman about it, he's finding it difficult to be proper in the light of losing his beloved. Reginald does not much care for Jude Smith, immortal leader of an opposing group of evolved humans whose purpose is to separate evolved humans from humanity and declare its superiority through any means necessary. While he does not necessarily dislike Jude for his views on evolved human superiority (it's an easy mistake to make, after all, and one cannot damn somebody for ignorance alone). No, for while he disagrees with him strongly on that point, he dislikes Jude because he is so willing to commit violence against innocent people without any hesitation. He sees Jude as a bully, a monster and a sociopath. He also dislikes the man's arrogance and general attitude. Powers and Abilities Reginald is an evolved human and as such possesses superhuman powers, in addition to mundane training that helps him some way. *'Academia: '''Reginald is very learned man, having studied with private tutors and at Princeton University for the majority of his life. He has accrued thirteen doctor-level degrees and he is very educated about a great deal of subjects. *'Cryptanalysis: Reginald is trained in reading and cracking written codes and other encrypted texts. One of his goals is to fully analyze the work of Leonardo Da Vinci. *'''Hallucination Inducing: Reginald has the superhuman ability to manipulate and stimulate certain areas of the brain, tricking their senses into experiencing whatever he wants them to. For example, by stimulating certain synapses, he can make people see things that aren't there, or hear things that aren't there. He can use these illusions to affect ever sense, including touch. In effect, he can create a psychosomatic illusion, which in effect can "touch" and affect people because their brains interperate it so. This makes Reginald an unpredictable combatant. **'Afterimage Manifestation:' Reginald can manifest an "echo"; an illusory double that seems to flicker in and out of reality that follows him and mimics his movement. In a battle, this makes it difficult for enemies to target the real him, providing a bit of protection. **'Alter Appearance: ' Reginald can, with concentration, mask his appearance, making others see him in any way he chooses. He can change his gender, height, weight, hair color, skin color, everything except his voice and mannerisms. This effect drains him, however, and it is thus limited in its use for now. **'False Sensory Projection:' Reginald can also use his ability to override one sensation, causing it to misinterperate one sensation for another. For example, he can make a credit card appear to be official, FBI identification. Whatever he wants the subject to see. He can only override one sense in this way. **'Phobia Projection: '''Reginald is able to use his power to greatly agitte the amygdala, causing it to overreact and enlarge. The illusions experienced by the subject are often those of their worst fears or other images and sensations that would unsettle it. They are often focused on an external tormentor, such as a scarecrow, a dullahan or a hell-hound. **'Proprioceptive Inhibition: ' Reginald is able to take advantage of this enlarged "blind spot". He does this by affecting other's optic nerves, expanding the propprioceptive sensors to accomodate his size, effectively making him invisible. **'Sensory Overload: By concentrating, Reginald can overload the senses of a creature, incapacitating it and temporarily stunning them. As shown when he was young, he can use this power to induce heart attacks or seizures in others if he isn't careful. *'''Hyper Intelligence: Reginald's intelligence is greatly enhanced to superhuman levels; he is one of the smartest human beings on Earth, with an IQ of approximately 290. This allows him to retain, organize, sort through and recall information at speeds faster than a supercomputer. **'Accelerated Probability: '''Reginald is able to use his intellect to produce an effect that allows him to analyze and see the variables of any situation and mentally simulate the possible results until he arrives at the best outcome. **'Advanced Cognitive Combat: When a surge of adrenaline floods his system, triggering his fight or flight reflex, Reginald's cognative skills increase in productivity exponentially, causing the world around him to slow down considerably, allowing him to use his accelerated probability to determine the best, most efficient means of attack given his surroundings, the skill of his foe and other factors (both internal and external). This function works in close conjunction to his accelerated probability and with his advanced knowledge of the human body, allowing him to make precise strikes to pressure points. He is a rubbish combatant outside of these situations, however. **'Linguist: '''Reginald is fluent in sixteen languages. They are English, French, Dutch, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, Italian, Romanian, Arabic, Vietnamese, Spanish, Latin, Portugese, Finnish and German. **'Microexpressions:' '''Reginald is extremely skilled in reading people's intentions through body language and microexpressions, which are essentially brief, involuntary facial expressions people make when lying or otherwise not being completely honest. **'Parallel Processing: 'Reginald is able to perform several tasks at optimum efficiency silumtaeously. *'Polyscience: 'Reginald is trained in many different fields of science, such as physics, chemistry, biology, anatomy and zoology. Paraphernelia Reginald does not usually carry around any gear or equipment, and he does not wield any weapons. Weaknesses Reginald also possesses a number of weaknesses that hamper him in his activities and endeavors. *'Low EQ: 'Reginald is incredibly intelligent, but he does not relate well to other people. He possesses a low EQ (or emotional quotient). This makes it difficult to understand and interperate what others are feeling and--perhaps more importantly--how he should react to them feeling that way. He sometimes gets frustrated when people are behaving illogically, although he does sometimes get sad if they're sad. *'Naive: 'Reginald is dangerously naive, to the point that he could get seriously hurt if left unattended for too long in the wrong part of town. *'Paranoid Schizophrenic: 'Reginald has been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. While this seems to largely stem from his inability to fully control his powers, he still exhibits the symptoms and acts accordingly. Notes *Reginald's Play-by actor is Matt Smith. *Reginald went through at least twelve different names before the name "Reginald Calloway" was selcted. *The character was originally much closer to Franklin than his current iteration before he was fleshed out and given his current personality. *Originally possessed Superhuman Senses. This was changed to Illusions because the DM felt it would be more interesting. Trivia *While he did not really have a favorite color, after giving it some thought, he's decided on Lavender. *Reginald does not really watch television, instead usually opting to read or draw. *He enjoys the movies (though he has never been to a cinema). His favorite movies are ''Casablanca and Harvey. He likes the latter because he really relates to the protagonist. *While he absoutely loves dancing, Reginald has never been taught how to dance and is, in fact, a terrible dancer. *Reginald loves birds and fish. He doesn't have a particular favorite, however. *Has never driven a car. *Has Ordontophobia, which is a fear of his teeth falling out. He also dislikes the dentist, getting shots and getting sick. *Enjoys bicycling. He took it up as a means to quickly travel around the Princeton campus between classes. *His favorite musician is Frank Sinatra, although The Beatles, Elvis Presley and more recently The Doors are also high on his list. He also finds he enjoys Jazz, Classical, Opera, French and Japanese music, although he dislikes spoken word/beat poetry and Barbershop Quartets. *The thirteen degrees Reginald possess are: *#Doctor of Victorian Literature *#Doctor of Social History & Anthropology *#Doctor of Psychology *#Doctor of Philosophy *#Doctor of Nature Sciences *#Doctor of Library Science *#Doctor of Mathematics *#Doctor of Architecture *#Doctor of Musical Arts *#Doctor of Medicine *#Doctor of Dental Medicine *#Doctor of Veterinary Medicine *#Doctor of Law Category:Extrahuman Category:Characters from the UK Category:Male Characters Category:Hallucination Projection Category:Hyper Intellect Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Native of Earth-1 Category:Rhoades Intellect Category:Scientists Category:Educators Category:Generation X